


葛雷夫的玻璃獸飼育筆記

by Noodles513



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodles513/pseuds/Noodles513
Summary: 葛雷夫在辦公室撿到了一隻Niffler
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

前提

Grindelwald遭到逮捕後，Graves被救了出來，重任美國魔國會安全部部長，並且拿回首席正氣師的名聲。

正文

Jacob在Grindelwald假冒Graves身份時，為奪回Newt的皮箱將Graves的辦公室大門給踹了開來，明明Queenie在一旁施展各種開鎖咒語都打不開的門鎖卻輕易被踹開，這實在是個天大的笑話，但誰想得到哪個巫師會以魔法以外的方式開門呢？更何況是如此粗暴的方式。

除了莫魔以外，沒有巫師會想到。

今天是Graves第一天回到魔國會上班的日子，他走在長廊上，一步步朝著自己的辦公室前進，及膝的長大衣隨著走動的節奏些微飄起，當他走至辦公室的門前愣了愣，右腳不禁往後退了一步。

映入眼簾除了被踹壞的門鎖，他真不敢相信竟然有人以如此野蠻的方式破壞門鎖，但先不論這情況，另一個讓他幾乎倒抽了一口氣的畫面正在發生，辦公室內原先一絲不苟的擺飾就像被炸過一般亂成一團，他看了一眼揮動手中的魔杖，辦公室很快的恢復原狀，關上門後他以魔法修好門鎖，這次他特別加強了門鎖物理性的安全防盜措施。

正當他納悶究竟發生了些什麼，突然發現桌上多了個不速之客，一個全身漆黑毛絨絨除了手腳以及嘴巴呈現深膚色的小傢伙與他四目相交，全身僵硬的定格在茶色實木桌上，除了那長長的嘴不自覺抽動了一下，否則就像是個標本一般。

若他沒有記錯，美國已經明文禁止飼養奇獸，怎麼會有一隻Niffler出現在他的辦公桌上，看他手中的動作似乎是想從他的桌面將亮晶晶的鋼筆收入自己的口袋內，突然被發現的Niffler據他所推斷應該是受到驚嚇而定格住。

Graves看了一眼Niffler，Niffler也回望了一眼眉頭緊蹙的男人。

「現在究竟是他媽的什麼狀況?」Graves在自己心裡想著。

他還在猶豫要拿這小傢伙如何是好之際，小生物動了一下正準備逃跑，Graves快速的抽出魔杖打算施展咒語逮捕這現行犯，但當他的魔杖發出光芒的那瞬間，Niffler像是受到吸引一般目不轉睛的盯著Greves手中那前頭閃耀光芒的物體。

「你喜歡這個？」他是知道Niffler有收集亮晶晶物品的特殊癖好，但沒有想到魔杖的光芒也吸引到了這個小傢伙。

那毛絨絨的小生物撐起自己的身子站在辦公桌上，兩隻小手抬起就像是想要抓住Graves手中的魔杖似的。

Graves停止了他的施咒，魔杖再次暗了下來，Niffler突然愣了一下，眼神中盡是失望的模樣垂坐在桌面上。

看見小傢伙的反應，Graves抓了抓後腦勺上剃短的頭髮，眉頭更加深鎖，試著再次讓魔杖發出光芒，原本垂頭喪氣的Niffler瞬間眼神閃耀了一下，再次揮動自己短小的手臂想抓正在發光的物體。

他們倆就這樣耗了幾十分鐘，不斷進行攻防戰，最後Graves無奈的從口袋內把一枚金幣拋給那小傢伙，他才心滿意足的安靜下來不再追著魔杖跑。

但不給金幣沒事，給了後奇特的生物似乎決定跟著他一般整個舒適的趴在辦公桌面，Graves覺得自己額角快要滴下汗水，看來得找方式聯絡人身在英國的那位奇獸飼育家要如何解決被Niffler纏上的問題。

Graves暫時收養了一隻明文禁止飼養的奇獸。


	2. Chapter 2

Graves使用魔法製造了一個不受外界干擾的小空間暫時將Niffler安置在辦公室，一方面避免辦公室再度被破壞，他可不希望回過頭來自己的展示櫥以及抽屜又被撬開，另一方面也是保護這意外的訪客擅自離開遭到其他外人傷害。

步出辦公室的部長帶點不安朝拋光地面上的Niffler望了一眼，小傢伙正將口袋中收藏的寶物一一展示在他辦公室的地面上，他輕嘆了一口氣，扣上了門把，完全無法理解這傢伙為何能如此自在將他的辦公室當作自己的巢穴。

皮鞋鞋跟敲擊聲在魔國會的長廊上響起，他緩步朝著心中所想的位置前進，他現在需要找的正是那個，已經恢復正氣師職位，並且應該是國內少數有那男人聯繫方式的人，Tina Goldstein。

「Graves部長您怎麼會出現在這？」Tina突然回想起那個Grindelwald假扮的部長，不禁還未習慣似的受到驚嚇，畢竟自己差點就這樣糟到死刑處置，內心難免有些陰影存在，若不是因為Newt及時救了自己一把，後果實在不堪設想。

Graves無奈且尷尬的對她釋出善意露出淺淺的微笑，小心的詢問，「不曉得妳聯繫得上先前拜訪紐約的那位奇獸飼育家嗎？我有點事情想詢問。」

Tina一臉狐疑的看著Graves，他總是猜不透這男人心中有何打算，「您說的是Newt?自從他離開後我們的聯繫方式僅剩下書信，您若有重要的事情可以將信件交給我，我會幫您代為轉交給他。」

Graves提防著這位容易小題大作的女性，預計將書信寫好後在上頭下個咒，非本人拆開的話牛皮紙會自動燒毀抹去字跡。

他微微欠了身子紳士的向女性道謝後，轉身離去。

首先還是得和President Seraphina Picquery美國魔國會主席報備，看要如何處置這意外出現的小傢伙，魔法怪獸出現在紐約，多半是非法交易買賣，就他所知有間酒吧正是那些人聚集的場所，至今仍未派人將酒吧操過一輪只因為酒吧的經營者，Gnarlack那個妖精，與魔國會有些利益以及情報上的交涉。

「主席。」Graves向眼前正與其他正氣師討論的女性呼喊了一聲。

原先站在廳堂中央與幾名正氣師在開會的女性動了動耳朵，為了Graves的來訪快速做了個總結，待一個個正氣師逐漸離去，她才轉過身面對Graves，「有什麼事？」

「我稍早之前在辦公室內發現一隻魔法怪獸。」

「喔?什麼樣的魔法怪獸?」Picquery帶著好奇的眼神詢問。

「一隻Niffler。」Graves簡短的交代。

「你說的是，曾經在銀行引發過騷動差點讓巫師的存在遭到暴露的那隻奇獸?」女士微挑起眉，表情仍十分鎮定。

「是的，就是那奇獸，牠們的習性似乎是蒐集閃亮的物品，若是隨意棄置，很可能會再次於紐約引發騷動。」

「那你有什麼好的意見?」

Graves思考了一下，「我正考慮聯繫先前來過紐約的那位奇獸飼育家，Newt Scamander，請他提供關於Niffler的照護方式，亦或者將目前正待在我辦公室的Niffler轉交由他飼養也許更為合適。」

Picquery主席陷入了短暫沉思，接著打破沉默「那，這件事就交給你處理，Graves。」

「是的，主席。」Graves回頭便往電梯走去，準備回去面對那讓他有些頭疼的小傢伙。


	3. Chapter 3

Graves面對辦公室的大門輕輕揮動魔杖，門鎖應聲打開，他輕推厚重的門，將注意力完全鎖定在角落的那獨立空間，幾乎是看傻眼，將門掩上後，他踏著腳步更加靠近一探究竟，「這究竟又是他媽的發生什麼？」

短短離開不到一小時的時間，Niffler已經將原先收在口袋內的金幣以及珠寶堆在自己的四周，隔出了一個私人空間，真是一隻有才的小動物，他不禁在心中這樣想著，眼神從碉堡縫隙看進去，那隻毛絨絨的黑色小傢伙已經躺在一堆金幣上頭睡起覺來，如此毫不畏懼隨遇而安，真是不容易。

當他刻意放輕手腳動作，坐上辦公椅，打算書寫信件時，發現桌上所擺的鋼筆全部不見了，回頭瞪了那安穩的小傢伙一眼，無奈的看著被拋棄在一旁的羽毛筆，「這筆尖也是金屬，竟然不要?」不曉得對方是以什麼為標準，但至少他還有筆可以使用已經萬幸。

輕沾了一點黑色墨水，滑順的書寫在牛皮紙張上，寂靜的辦公室發出紙張與筆尖摩擦的細微聲響，Niffler在這時像是做了惡夢一般腳掌輕輕抽動了幾下，金幣在他身下被推動，不小心踢出了一枚，砸在前頭金碧輝煌的碉堡上，上頭一枚枚堆疊起的金幣應聲倒塌，幾乎是同時間Graves站起身查看。

Niffler整個身體堆滿了金色的硬幣，一臉大夢初醒的模樣傻愣在那，原先蓋好的巢穴倒塌讓他有些失落的再次跌坐在硬幣上，Graves看到Niffler那戲劇化的動作忍不住想要笑出來，但他只是含蓄的抽動嘴角。

他幾乎是放任Niffler在牠自己的小空間內玩耍，坐回位置繼續書寫卻不時將眼神瞥向角落看看那小傢伙正在做些什麼，任誰也想不到美洲的首席正氣師Graves現在就像是個初次飼養小寵物的主人一般，時時刻刻觀察自己寵物的一舉一動。

總算斷斷續續將信件寫完，撇去先前Newt藉著Grindelwald所假扮Graves的印象，對於一個算是初次聯繫的對象，信件內用詞應該算是體面，他在下班前向Tina再次要了Newt的聯繫方式，雖然Tina一臉狐疑似乎又暗自懷疑了些什麼，但Graves總能順利得到他想要的資訊。

仔細確認過貓頭鷹腳上的信件已繫上後，他打開窗戶，輕輕將一隻面部雪白，翅膀呈現金黃色的倉鴞向上輕拋，牠的翅膀振了幾下便往遠處泛起橘黃色的天際線飛去。

關好魔國會的窗後，他在腦中思考要如何帶還待在辦公室的Niffler回家，總之還是先回到辦公室再說。

再次打開辦公室的大門，今天第三次讓他愣在門邊，果然真不愧是魔法生物，他自認自己並沒有如此容易感到驚訝，但事實證明，Niffler確實擁有這種能耐。

他看了那漆黑的小東西，忍不住對著他說，「究竟你的小腦袋裡面都裝著些什麼?」一個首席正氣師正拿一個小生物沒有辦法，這話傳出去有誰會相信，他看著拿金幣正在玩堆高遊戲的Niffler眉頭簡直無法比現在更加深鎖。

他無奈的搖了搖頭，對著地上的Niffler繼續說，「我們現在該離開這裡，我總不能將你養在辦公室。」

Niffler似懂非懂的坐在地上歪著頭看Graves，像是對他所說的話有些反應一般，Graves甚至不曉得牠究竟聽不聽得懂人話，但這並不重要。

他將自己的長大衣往外一撥，蹲了下來，棕色的眼眸對上Niffler那雙烏溜溜的眼睛，Graves這時第一次主動伸手靠近Niffler，那小傢伙似乎有點警戒的模樣縮起自己的上身，雙手雙腳都重重壓在他的寶物上頭，深怕被搶走，長如鴨嘴的前頭上下擺動著，似乎在嗅著Graves的氣味。

當Graves粗糙的手掌撫上Niffler的頭部，如絨毛一般的觸感讓魔國會的安全部長在內心驚呼了一下，Niffler則慢慢放下警戒緩緩閉起雙眼，享受著被一次又一次的撫摸順毛，「在他心中該不會給他金幣的都是好人吧?」Graves忍不住在心中這樣好奇著。

眼看天色漸暗，Graves決定先帶Niffler回家，輕輕將那小傢伙抱起，牠有些掙扎的揮動自己的手腳，Graves發現原來牠是想要保護自已身下的那些寶物，他無奈的揮揮魔杖，原先躺在地面上的金幣包含自己的鋼筆全部往Niffler腹部上頭的口袋內飛去，Niffler瞪大雙眼看著自己的寶物又回到口袋內，等到最後一顆金幣也落入其中牠露出了一個滿足的模樣，小手在腹部上拍了拍。

「那我們走。」他對Niffler施展忽略咒，帶著那小傢伙走出魔國會的路上幾乎沒有碰上其他人，就算有，對方也只是恭敬的和Graves打招呼，部長的一個眼神便讓他們低下頭去，沒有人注意到他大衣內的隆起。

離開魔國會不遠有個暗巷，Graves抱著Niffler使用移形現影，消失在昏暗的路燈下。


	4. Chapter 4

Niffler被抱在Graves寬厚的胸口前，兩隻小小的手垂放在男人的手臂上，因為消影和現影的關係造成短暫暈眩，牠眨了眨眼睛，再次睜開的時候，牠幾乎是驚訝得張開嘴，只差沒有發出驚呼聲。

Graves的住所幾乎都是以實木作為家具，牆壁邊有個正燃燒的壁爐，火焰讓室內的溫度保持溫暖，但這些都不是Niffler所驚訝的事物，牠的雙眼完全被眼前那一面巨大的展示櫃所吸引，比起辦公室的櫃子更加巨大，透明的玻璃窗內放置著各式各樣的魔法道具以及Graves的個人古董收藏，許多都發出閃耀的光芒，看起來就像是經常擦拭過一般光亮。

被固定在胸前的小傢伙掙扎著想要溜下地面，投奔那一大片讓他興奮不已的寶物們，Graves見狀不妙在Niffler降落到地面的那瞬間就對著牠四周施咒，小傢伙被包在一層魔法氣泡中緩緩升起，直到與Graves面對面才停止繼續上升。

Niffler露出水汪汪的眼神看著將牠的自由禁錮住的男人，對方輕輕撥起額上的髮絲，雙眸認真且嚴肅的看著眼前的生物，緩緩說，「家有家規，若你想要繼續住在這裡。」

兩眼淚汪汪的小動物像是感受到Graves的威嚴一般，僅是安靜地盯著他看，動動自己的鼻子，樣貌看起來似乎在哀求些什麼。

Graves嘆了一口氣後將所有能夠發出亮光的物品都下了保護咒，接著讓魔法氣泡降至靠近地面，他手指在上頭一點，氣泡應聲破了，Niffler再度重獲自由，四肢著地不斷抬起頭來嗅著這個空間，習慣了客廳以後牠突然拔腿朝展示櫃衝去，卻在快要撲上的剎那有一道無形的防護將牠阻隔住，牠以後腳站立，兩隻小手在防護牆上不停的抓，想要挖個洞，但始終無法成功。

這動作逗得Graves忍不住輕笑出聲，看來小傢伙似乎構不成太大威脅，他決定將Niffler放置在客廳，自己緩步走回臥室，脫下及膝的深色大衣，大衣的兩側像是大鳥一般拍動著飛向位於角落的衣帽架，當身上一件件衣物退了下來，魔杖一揮，衣服們都自動摺疊起飛向浴室旁的洗衣籃內。

他光裸著身軀，赤足走在房間內的地毯上，兩片挺翹的臀瓣因走動而晃動著，推開霧面的玻璃門，溫熱的水在他站定位的那剎那，由上而下開始噴灑在他結實的軀體上，瞬間的舒適感讓他忍不住閉上眼睛抬起頭讓水花打在疲憊的臉龐上，雙手滑過那濕潤的臉頰，洗淨一天的疲憊。

抹過沾濕的髮梢，將上頭用來雕塑造型的髮蠟給洗去，頭頂上的髮絲變得柔軟，原先置放在架子上的海綿緩緩飛起，在上頭擠了些沐浴乳搓起泡沫便自動的在Graves身上遊走，部長只是站在水流下感受溫熱的液體浸濕全身，海棉稱職將主人全身搓揉過後緩緩飛回原先的置物架躺下，Graves粗糙的手撫著自己線條分明的腹部以及其他部位，確認泡沫都沖洗乾淨，他一邊走出充滿水氣的浴室，蒸氣隨著他推開門的動作往房間內飄散，一旁的浴巾已在他行徑的過程中將他仍滴著水珠的身子擦乾，走至床鋪邊一旁掛著的深色浴袍自動飛往Graves，兩手鑽進袖口後，飄起的繫帶在腹部上打上一個結，包覆住男人的身軀。

Graves舒服的吐出一口氣，走回放置Niffler的客廳，手掌將垂落的髮絲再次撥起，當他回到客廳最先注意的是整個大環境，看來事先下的保護咒十分成功守住了他的客廳，而視線逐漸下移的過程讓他不禁讚嘆這景象。

地毯下破了一個洞，沒錯，一個大洞。

他舉起魔杖發出光芒，朝著那洞內探查，很好，他的Niffler這次將牠的寶物全藏在這，魔杖發出的光照射在那堆金幣以及珠寶上頭反射出強烈又刺眼的光直射Graves的雙眼，幾乎讓他快睜不開眼睛，習慣強光後，他再次往洞內一看，他的Niffler正拿起一枚枚金幣在自己漆黑的毛上頭做擦拭動作。

「你喜歡住在地下？」Graves偏著頭無奈看著滿心歡喜躺臥在洞穴裡與他對視的Niffler。

胃部突然一個緊縮，他突然想起還未吃晚餐的現實，隨著揮起魔杖的動作，魔法讓廚房內的工具自行動起來料理食物，他自己則伸手進去洞內把他的Niffler抱出來，蹙著眉檢視了一下地板的破洞，「真是不乖的小野獸。」，被Graves有力的嗓音罵過，Niffler垂眼低下頭縮起身子。

看見小傢伙似乎有點反省的意思，Graves也沒有繼續刁難牠，只是默默施了咒將洞的表面蓋出了個門，木頭溫暖的顏色搭配一個暗色扣環，他不排除若用金屬扣環可能又會被Niffler拆下，這小傢伙實在是讓人一刻不得馬虎。

Niffler看到自己的寶物再次遠離不安的看著Graves，又看了一下被遮擋住的洞，牠的肢體語言明白讓Graves看懂牠想表達些什麼。

Graves將牠放到地面後，拉起了門上的扣環，打開後牠的寶物依然存放在裡面，接著他又將門蓋上，讓Niffler知道寶物並沒有消失，牠才冷靜下來。


	5. Chapter 5

「很好，你到底都吃些什麼？」Graves看著想拉開門躲回洞裡的Niffler自言自語。

他決定做個測試，第一個碗裡放滿金幣，雖然心裡覺得應該不可能，但他還是放了，第二個碗裡放著生肉，第三個碗裡堆滿綠色蔬菜，第四個碗裡放了穿好外出衣後在附近購入的貓糧，最後一個碗內爬滿了麵包蟲。

Graves扶著額頭覺得有些作噁，他敲了敲地面上的那個木門，牠的Niffler聽見聲音推開門走了出來，看見自己面前擺著五個碗。

牠根本想都沒想就先衝去第一個碗的前方想要把金幣收進口袋，Graves見狀覺得不對便直接將碗拿起，「先讓我知道你的晚餐該如何解決。」

Niffler失落的看著金幣從眼前消失，回頭看向另外四個碗，牠把生肉和綠色蔬菜直接用後腳踢開，一臉嗤之以鼻的模樣，接著聞了聞眼前的碗，用前爪撈了貓糧放入口中咀嚼，眼角瞥向另一邊的麵包蟲，牠把兩個碗內的東西混在一起，坐在地上抱著碗，一口一口的把碗內的食物往嘴裡塞，像是啃餅乾似的吃著貓糧，如吸麵條似的將蟲一隻隻吸入口中發出咀嚼聲。

Graves看著眼前的情況大概知道Niffler能夠吃些什麼東西，碗裡的食物逐漸遭到清空，小傢伙吃飽喝足後直接捧著圓肚子躺在毛地毯上休息，Graves在這時露出了個溫暖的笑意。

「Hey，給你一個。」Graves向Niffler拋出了一枚金幣，聽到金屬聲音Niffler瞬間從地上爬起，兩隻手接住那朝他拋過來的硬幣，興奮的不得了，將金幣塞入腹部上頭的口袋後，Niffler站了起來毛絨絨的手臂緊緊抱住Graves的小腿肚，像是在撒嬌又或者是道謝。

「別這樣......」Graves內心中有些開心，又有點無奈，他蹲下身子摸了摸那黑色絨毛，Niffler舒服得用臉龐蹭著部長的手指，「不要討好官員，小傢伙，雖然我不忍說你成功了。」

他又拋了一枚金幣給Niffler，「餵飽你之後看來我得先餵飽我自己，放開我的腿!!」Graves用手輕推了一下黏著自己不放的小傢伙，對方才逐漸鬆手，看著男人離去的身影，Niffler掀開自家，又或者該稱作窩的木門，躺回牠的寶物堆中，心裡想著，「這個人類不像之前那些妖精或巫師，看到牠就只想著利用自己去尋找寶物。」

在Niffler眼中，Graves是個會給他金幣的好人。

待到Graves用完餐後，他從酒窖中拿出一瓶陳年的威士忌，在杯中放了幾個冰塊，琥珀色的酒液順著他手中的動作斟滿玻璃酒杯，靜靜躺在沙發上交疊起雙腿，享受手中的酒液造成的微醺，面部有些潮紅的Graves半瞇起眼，舒服地躺在沙發上休息。

腦中回想起今日所發生的所有事情，不曉得Newt何時會回信，聽Tina說過他也養了一隻Niffler，應該是非常了解這生物習性才對，想起自己被救出來之後Newt也已經坐船回國了，也許短期暫時碰不到這位奇獸飼育家。

Graves突然注意到暈黃的客廳有些動靜，很好，是那小傢伙，不曉得他打算做什麼？他暫時假裝沒有發現Niffler的動作，結果那傢伙竟然開始爬上他的腿，自顧自地坐在他的大腿上，Graves幾乎是尷尬又無奈，「這是一種示好行為嗎？」他再度在腦中思考這個問題。

雖然並不介意有一隻Niffler坐在他腿上，但他實在沒辦法忽視牠的存在，「牠在用浴袍擦拭金幣嗎?」Graves吃驚地看著那傢伙的動作，舉起手中的酒杯，啜飲一口杯中的干邑，把小傢伙從腿上稍微挪動了一下，原先交疊著的雙腿微微張開著，他將Niffler再次放回自己兩腿之間的空位上，「坐這。」

Niffler舒適的直接躺上Graves的身上，繼續擦拭他的金幣們。

部長對於Niffler的放肆似乎並不在意，只是些微挑了下眉便繼續將杯中的酒液吞下肚內，放下空蕩的酒杯。

他朝著身下忙碌生物的屁股輕輕推了一下，Niffler因為突然的觸碰嚇到將原先手裡握著的金幣掉落在地上，焦急的揮動小手想要拿回牠的私人物品，Graves將牠移動了一下，總算騰出空間讓自己站了起來，修長的手指輕輕一伸就從地上將Niffler的金幣撿了起來，一個彈指，拋出的硬幣朝Niffler飛去，小傢伙張開自己的雙手，輕鬆的接到剛剛還掉落在地上的金幣。

牠將那金幣迅速的在身上磨擦幾下，像是嫌棄地面將灰塵沾染上牠的寶物，滿意的看著在手中金得發亮的硬幣，緩緩收入口袋內。

小傢伙抬起頭後發現Graves已經逕自離開客廳，牠愣在原地想了一下，偷偷摸摸跟在男人後方走著，一路跟到了臥室前，Graves當然也發現自己遭到跟蹤，但他並不以為意，直到他躺上床鋪發現那漆黑的生物也打算和他一起上床，他跳了起來制止對方。

「不不不，你回去睡你自己的巢穴，這裡是我的，還有你別想把你手中抱著的那些亮晶晶的東西堆到我床上。」

Niffler水汪汪的大眼像是在乞求，捧在胸前的那些正準備用來鋪床的寶物在昏暗燈光下仍閃耀著光芒。

「不行。」Graves在這裡並沒有讓步。

他最大的讓步就是把Niffler帶回客廳的巢穴安置好。

回到巢穴中的Niffler把剛剛準備拿來鋪Graves床的寶物整齊擺放到自己的巢穴中，Graves看牠縮成一團安穩地躺在洞穴中睡著後，他才踏著無聲的步伐回到他的臥室。


	6. Chapter 6

Graves清晨就被怪異的聲響吵醒，揉了揉帶點倦意的雙眼，他起身查看，發現仍昏暗的臥室有個生物正縮在他的床邊，突然回想起自己昨天帶了一隻Niffler回家的事情，一切都不那麼真實，當你發現你在一大清早被魔法生物給吵醒，這就像是在做夢一般。

他探頭看看那傢伙在做些什麼，果不其然，又是個令人驚訝的事實，牠手中握著的如果自己沒認錯，應該是他那蠍子形狀的領針，對了家具上了咒語怎麼沒想到要對自己身上的物品也上一層保護咒，Graves不禁這麼想。

晶黑發亮的領針在Niffler手中就像是牠的玩具，一手拿著一隻小蠍子，似乎在讓兩隻小蠍子互鬥一番擺弄著雙手，突然Niffler身子縮了一下，好似現在才發現Graves正在看著牠，看來這個小傢伙玩著兩個小領針玩得不亦樂乎。

「你繼續玩吧，別把它們弄壞了。說真的我挺喜歡那兩個特殊造型的領針。」Graves打了個哈欠便不管Niffler，自顧自的走去浴室做簡單的盥洗動作，維持好自己乾淨體面的形象，他從容的在早晨沖了一杯熱咖啡，將自己塞進沙發中細細品嘗這比平常更加悠閒的晨間時光。

這可要歸功於那一大清早就出現在他臥室的Niffler，昨晚睡前Graves並沒有在臥房的門施魔法，但看來神奇的小傢伙連門都不必開就可以從門縫鑽了進來，真有意思。

喝完一杯咖啡總算讓腦中清醒許多，他隨性的為自己弄了點食物吃，另外也為Niffler比照昨天晚上的食譜裝了一碗當早餐，提起這小傢伙，除了一大早看到他坐在床旁邊，不曉得現在是跑去哪?

Graves在自己的屋內四處走動，找尋那漆黑的生物，打開房門也不見動靜，「是會跑去哪裡?」他疑惑的思考，隨意的查看每一間房間，直到打開書房看見那傢伙把一本本的書從書架上丟至地面，「住手。」Graves平靜的說出。

Niffler完全不管旁邊的男人已經於心中燃起怒火，繼續翻找著，Graves可沒有Newt的好脾氣，他舉起魔杖再度製造出魔法氣泡將不聽話的動物包覆在裡頭，強制停止他胡鬧的舉動。

突然被困住的Niffler不停用前爪抓著透明的氣泡，卻始終無法弄破它，最後他垂頭喪氣的乾脆躺臥在氣泡內放棄掙扎，隔著一層透明膜看著Graves正揮起魔杖將被弄得一團亂的書房再次恢復原貌。

處理完書房後，男人將視線移到Niffler的身上，雙眼中略帶憤怒，他把氣泡戳破的當下直接從後方拎起這毛絨絨的小生物，因背部被抓住Niffler整個四肢垂下任憑Graves所擺布。

Graves把牠舉在面前，他不曉得哪裡來的想法，竟然開始對一隻Niffler說教，而被他扣住的犯人卻一臉無所謂的模樣，講了十幾分鐘，Niffler眼皮逐漸沉重，瞇起雙眼幾乎是快要在Graves的手中睡去。

「所以你到底知不知道自已在做些什麼?」Graves突然大聲質問牠，原先快睡著的Niffler突然睜大雙眼，一臉疑惑不曉得發生了些什麼。

「算了……當我沒說。」Graves把Niffler放下之後看了時間，原先充裕的早晨時光因突然的插曲而變得緊迫，他對於教育這件事情充滿了挫敗感，無奈的扶著額頭走回臥房。

一如往常他穿起能夠修飾身材的白色襯衫，打上了領帶，套上西裝背心，接著在最外層穿上了長大衣，他對著鏡子檢查了一下儀容，便走出臥室準備出門。

經過客廳時，他發現Niffler的飯碗已經遭到掃空，看來這小傢伙的食欲挺好的，似乎不必過於擔心牠的飲食問題，值得擔心的大概只有屋子被破壞的問題，他在出門前於整間屋子上了好幾道咒語，避免Niffler溜掉。

正當他打算開門走出，一道黑影從他腳邊掠過，Graves反射神經靈敏的一把抓住那傢伙，「你想要上哪去?我可沒有打算帶著你出門。」

再度被抓住的Niffler不滿的哼著氣，「我都沒對你生氣了?你現在在對我生氣?」Graves簡直覺得不可思議，這傢伙根本一點也不畏懼他，身為一個長期居於上位的Graves，他早已習慣身旁的人對他畢恭畢敬，只要他一個眼色，其他下屬都會在一旁瑟瑟發抖，現在卻出現一個似乎不拿他當一回事的傢伙，但他卻不知道該拿這傢伙如何是好。

Graves將Niffler再次帶回家中，安置在客廳，他蹲下身子將視線降至幾乎與那搗蛋鬼一般高，語重心長對著他說，「我只是去上班，你待在這裡很安全，不會有人來打擾你甚至將你抓去變賣。」Niffler這時烏黑的雙眼看著Graves不知從何開始已經退下火氣的棕色眼眸，眼神的交會讓Niffler似乎懂Graves想說些什麼，他緩緩往自己所挖的大洞走去，用嘴將扣環拉起，回望了一下站在門口的男人就躲了回去。

看著Niffler突然乖巧的模樣又讓Graves感到有點欣慰，雖然不懂這個小傢伙究竟懂不懂自己在想什麼，但是似乎也不是無法溝通，而且當自己準備轉身離開時，躲在洞內的Niffler探出頭來輕輕揮動自己的小爪子，好似在和Graves說再見一般。

原本情緒復雜的Graves在這一刻更加復雜了起來，他無意識的朝著Niffler揮揮手轉身便關上門去上班，途中他一直在思考一個問題，關於Niffler腦內都裝些什麼的問題。


	7. Chapter 7

Newt的回信終於在幾日後送到Graves的手中，雖然他已經大略熟悉Niffler，卻仍將Newt的飼育要點手稿仔細詳讀了一遍，「看來，Niffler的習性並沒有因個體不同而有太大差別。」

Graves注意到信封內還有另一張信紙，他將牛皮紙張攤開整平後看著與手稿同樣筆跡的字寫著，「親愛的Graves先生您好，關於Niffler的相關飼育方式已經檢附在信內，您可以作為參考，以及，您在信件中所詢問是否願意接管那隻Niffler的事情，我當然是願意的，剛好我下周想到紐約做點調查，能否順道去拜訪您？」

「做調查？真不曉得Scamander又有什麼打算，若是他又打算來紐約縱放奇獸這事可不容許，作為美國魔國會安全部部長他有這個義務看管並且避免這名男人影響巫師與莫魔之間的平衡關係。」Graves想起當他被囚禁時，Newt皮箱內的奇獸意外逃脫的事件，雖然造成最大騷動的闇黑怨靈並不是他所造成，但跑出箱子外的爆角獸確實毀壞一間公寓以及讓紐約中央動物園內的動物脫逃，這是不容忽視的事實。

Graves在回信內特別註記，請他切勿以身試法，並告訴他到紐約時務必到魔法國會一趟，屆時他會讓他與手中的Niffler見上一面，看是否願意將牠接回牠的原生地英國。

等到信件書寫完畢，Grave將回信繫上貓頭鷹的腳，開啟窗戶讓牠展翅飛翔於夜空中。

突然腳邊傳來有點癢癢的觸感，原來是Niffler用牠的身子蹭了蹭Graves浴袍下未受遮掩的腳踝，牠黑曜的眼眸注視著Graves，「怎麼了？」擁有磁性的嗓音響起，Niffler只是緩緩抱住男人健壯的小腿肚，「別這樣。」他知道不該和牠培養過多的感情。

他不曉得為什麼這隻Niffler在這幾日內越來越黏他，雖然從見面的第一天開始牠每個晚上都想要爬上他的床，但總在跳躍的關鍵時刻被制止。

但當他躺在沙發上休息或者獨酌的時候，他並不在意Niffler爬上他的沙發與他擠，雖然他不得不承認，當有個毛絨絨的小傢伙躺在他跨間蹭的時候感覺有點不太對，有時候Niffler甚至會出手在Graves腿間像是鋪床一般又抓又壓，這種時候Niffler通常只有一個下場，"被趕下沙發"。

幾天內他們兩個培養出些許默契，Niffler雖然還是會在早晨出現在他的床邊，但不會偷偷爬上床，他只有當Graves準備就寢時會偷偷跟在後頭想要一起睡，然後每一日都被Graves抱回窩裡，當Graves要去上班時，牠不再會主動跟到門口，而是待在窩裡和男人揮揮小手。

有時候Niffler拿了Graves的物品，例如那蠍子造型的領針，Graves會睜隻眼閉隻眼，等到自己真的需要用到時，他會與Niffler進行交涉，雖然那是屬於他的東西沒錯，但如果不拿出金幣交換，Niffler只會把偷來的東西往肚子內的口袋塞，這行為倒是讓Graves有點頭痛。

像今天一早就發生過這樣的事，Graves出門前又看到Niffler又拿起他的領針坐在床邊的地板上玩，看來他真的很喜歡那兩個蠍子形狀的領針，「我今天需要用到它們。」Graves蹲下身子對著小傢伙說，但那傢伙只是瞄了一眼準備出門的男人，又開始繼續手中的動作，絲毫不管對方在要求些什麼。

Graves的大掌在臉上抹過，有些無奈的掏出他暗袋內的金幣，故意拿在Niffler面前，果不其然牠有反應了，小傢伙短小的手伸出來想要抓住Graves手指間扣住的金幣，但對方可沒那麼容易給牠，抽開的手讓Niffler撲了個空，當下小動物幾乎是發出哼哼的噴鼻聲抗議，Graves露出一個狡詐的模樣，對牠比了比領針，接著比著自己手中金得發亮的硬幣。

Niffler看了一下自己手中的兩枚領針，又看了Graves手中的一枚金幣，牠搖了搖頭。

「什麼?」Graves像是意會到那小傢伙在想些什麼，只好再拿出一枚金幣，「兩枚金幣換兩枚領針。」

Niffler用眼角瞥了Graves一眼，看到對方手中有兩枚金幣，又看了自己手中的兩枚領針，這時牠才有點不情願地遞出手中的領針和Graves交易。

他將領針別上後，發現原本黑得發亮的表面變得更加晶亮，看來Niffler似乎認真擦拭過，Graves笑了笑，心情似乎挺好的出門。


	8. Chapter 8

原先提到一周後要來紐約一趟的Newt再次傳來信件，內容寫著，「Graves先生您好，很抱歉行程有更動，近期陸續收到有人非法走私稀有奇獸的消息，可能會花點時間做調查，與您碰面的日期將順延至將近一個月後，十分不好意思。」

Graves把信摺疊好收回信封內，妥善保管在書房抽屜。

他仰躺在辦公椅上思考，「一個月啊......」雖然就目前與Niffler的相處他並不是特別困擾，反而越來越習慣這小傢伙的思考模式以及習性，有時候搔搔牠那毛絨絨的肚皮牠甚至會愉快到整個倒在他身上翻滾。

破壞的情形倒也不是說沒有，甚至三天兩頭就來一次，看著家具抽屜被丟了出來，不然就是得到一張開了洞的沙發，每天下班回家Graves做的第一件事情就是先把家裡修復，第二件事情才是脫下他的長大衣，雖然他大可以把整間屋子下咒語讓Niffler完全無法進行任何破壞，但他並沒有這麼做，他下的咒語僅是防護重要物品被這搗蛋鬼搜刮，以及防止牠擅自逃脫的咒語。

Graves發現Niffler對破壞他的家具這件事情樂此不疲，就算他再怎樣對牠說教，小傢伙要不是睡著就是裝作沒聽見，相處幾天之後他幾乎可以確定Niffler並不是那麼不可溝通，牠們其實智商比他原先設想的要高出許多，但要教育這調皮搗蛋的小傢伙幾乎是讓他感到挫敗連連。

想著想著家裡那調皮搗蛋的小傢伙，Graves突然勾起嘴角，雖然這個小壞蛋非常調皮，但是，回到家還有個生物在等待似乎也挺不錯的，就算這只是個暫時。

要說牠真的很調皮?倒也不是放肆到不可理喻，有時牠其實也滿貼心的。

自從收養Niffler邁向第三周，在這天Graves開了一整天惱人的會議，只能說那位主席過於袒護莫魔，他不禁檢視美洲魔國會所立下的法律究竟是保障莫魔還是保護巫師。

當他拖著沉重的腳步推開家門，時間幾乎將近深夜，點亮屋內的燈光，他發現玄關有一團漆黑的東西，仔細一看，是他的Niffler正趴在那睡覺，「Hey，你怎麼待在這?」Graves聲音略帶疲憊詢問，原先睡得深沉的小傢伙聽見Graves的聲音瞬間跳了起來，原先他以為這孩子可能餓太久在討食物，但這小傢伙只是熱切的走到他腳邊蹭蹭他，接著攀上他的胸口，緊緊的抱住，發出開心的叫聲。

一整天讓人緊繃的情緒因為Niffler的擁抱得到了舒緩，Graves幾乎是緩緩吐出一口悶氣，他以雙手覆蓋住小傢伙的絨毛，抱了抱在他身上不願下來的生物，「你應該餓了吧。」Graves看著在他身上絲毫不打算下來的Niffler，最後連大衣都懶得脫，直接去準備晚餐亦或者該說是宵夜，給小傢伙吃。

在一旁看著Niffler大口吃著食物的模樣，Graves難得再次敞開笑容。

他不知道的是，Niffler並不是因為肚子餓而趴在玄關等待他，更不知道，Niffler只是在擔心他，畢竟自從飼養牠到今天，Graves幾乎都是在差不多的時間點回到家，只有今天例外。

\-------------------------------

過了幾天Graves在下班之後，順道繞去某個地方，當他回家時，手中比出門多出了一個小提袋，他推開門的時候發現Niffler今天沒有待在玄關。

他看了看屋內，難得並沒有遭到什麼破壞痕跡，經過客廳時他又默默往回退了幾步，楞著看他的Niffler毫無警戒的露著肚皮躺在沙發上，Graves特地放輕腳步走回臥室將穿了一整天的衣物退去，正走進浴室打算沖洗自己的身軀時，水花一噴灑下，一道黑影從門縫竄了進來。

Graves看見站在他身下的Niffler自從來到這個家以來第一次清理自己的身體，其實他從不曉得這傢伙喜不喜歡洗澡，他也並不打算勉強這小傢伙洗澡，但既然牠自己走了進來，那看來就有必要好好把牠洗乾淨，平時用來洗刷身體的海綿這次飛向Niffler的漆黑絨毛上不停搓出泡沫，認真勤奮的將Niffler清理乾淨，Niffler自己也用小小的手掌搓揉自己的身軀，並且享受熱水沖洗掉全身的泡沫。

平時用來洗澡的海綿遭到Niffler所佔據，Graves只好自己動手在身體上抹上一層沐浴乳，以手掌抹遍全身上下各個部位，一人一獸洗完澡後兩條毛巾在Graves的操控下包裹住彼此的身體，將殘留的水珠給擦拭乾淨。

「喂!等等。」在毛巾還未擦乾Niffler的絨毛之前，牠一出浴室就甩動身子把水珠再次噴濺在Graves的身上，惹得對方忍不住怒吼。

赤裸身軀的Graves披上浴袍，為自己與Niffler準備晚餐，兩人用餐完畢後，Graves一如往常和Niffler擠在同一張沙發上，突然他想起自己下班後帶回來的東西，拍了拍小傢伙的屁股讓牠讓一讓，站起身後他從鎖起的櫃子內拿出小提袋，回到了沙發。

Niffler不曉得Graves打算做些什麼?只是安靜盯著對方手中拿著的物品，好奇的歪著頭。

Graves從袋子內又拿出了一個小盒子，掀開盒子的上蓋，Niffler突然興奮地叫了一聲，「嘿，冷靜點。」牠已經發現盒子裡面有牠最愛的物品要如何冷靜，Niffler根本是直接跳到Graves的手臂上想伸手去拿，「搗蛋鬼!!」男人咒罵了一聲，他把Niffler從手上拎了下來，雙手架在牠的腋下，有點惱怒的罵了牠。

被罵的Niffler開始嗚嗚發出像在哭泣似的聲音，讓Graves覺得自己像個壞人一般，被外人看到還以為他在欺負小動物，無奈之餘他也只是搖搖頭，嘆了一口氣，他把Niffler放回沙發上，小傢伙低下頭有點不想和Graves對眼，直到一條略帶重量的物品戴上了Niffler的脖子，牠以小爪子撈起垂掛在脖子上的項鍊，眼神中突然恢復各種活力，興奮的叫了起來。

「抱歉，我只是在想，你待在我這邊除了得到少許的金幣以外似乎難以收集到能讓你滿足的寶物，希望你會喜歡這份小禮物。」Graves抓了抓後腦勺，有點彆扭的對完全沒在聽他說話的Niffler自言自語。

Niffler只是捧著手中圓形發亮的金色項鍊不停往臉頰邊蹭，開心的手舞足蹈像是喝醉一般在沙發上搖擺著身軀，「看來你喜歡它。那就好。」Graves臉龐閃過一絲笑意，帶著暖意看著持續在沙發上躍動的黑色小毛球。


	9. Chapter 9

"叩叩"Graves辦公室的大門在接近下班時被敲響，他不以為意的思考也許是哪個部屬又要提送資料來淹沒他的辦公桌，手指抽出魔杖對門輕點了一下，門鎖應聲而開，他回應，「請進。」

推開門的當下，他看見一名金褐色頭髮，穿著一襲孔雀藍大衣的青年，樣貌看起來有點不自在的模樣看向他，手中提著一只棕色皮箱讓他腦內聯想起那位與他通信的男士。

「Scamander先生?」他拉高尾音不是太過確定。

「是的，Graves先生您好，不好意思到了這時間才來拜訪您。」Newt的視線不停往腳邊看，似乎並沒有打算抬頭正視眼前的男人。

Graves不太習慣，但想想Grindelwald曾經以他的面貌對Newt做過許多不妙的事情，也不能怪這位青年從見面開始就一直想往門外退。

他有些困擾的輕撥起額上的頭髮，思考要如何降低對方的戒心，當他再次開口時，Newt與他同時發出聲音，很不約而同的提到，「那隻Niffler......」

果然，提到奇獸時這男人的眼神中充滿了各種光輝以及愛意，Graves默默在心中做了筆記，接著做出了個手勢示意Newt不必拘束繼續說。

Newt羞澀的點著頭，「那隻Niffler現在在哪?我能夠和牠碰個面嗎？」

「牠?現在住在我的公寓。」Graves平靜的回應，絲毫並沒有覺得哪裡出了問題。

只見Newt突然一臉驚訝的看著他，「牠養在家裡?您用籠子將牠關起來了嗎?還是把牠綁著?」他幾乎是一臉不可置信的模樣看著Graves，在腦內已經跑過將近20種關於Niffler遭到不人道待遇的場景。

Graves大概明白Newt在緊張些什麼，他挑了一邊的眉毛，雙手交疊靠在下巴，緩緩開口，「我並沒有把牠關籠上鍊，雖然據說Niffler並不適合養在居家環境，但牠於入住的第一天就在我客廳的地板下挖了一個大洞，作為牠的窩，我不在家的時候我不確定牠都在做些什麼，但是我回到家之後，多半牠不是躲在窩裡就是和我一起塞在沙發內，雖然不曉得牠過得開不開心，但也這樣一起生活了一個多月。」

「您讓牠在客廳挖洞?」Newt的拇指以及食指輕輕搓著下巴，陷入思考，不管如何似乎還是需要親眼見識過才能夠評斷，就如Graves本人亦同，他承認自己的確有受到Grindelwald所影響，他對Graves的第一印象並不是太好，但聽他與Niffler的相處模式似乎又讓自己有些改觀。

「如果你不介意的話，晚點能夠和我回家一趟親眼看看牠。」

「我這趟旅行的主要目的正是想親眼見見那孩子，Graves先生。」Newt嘴角揚起弧度，笑容中充滿對奇獸的溺愛。

言下之意是，Newt當然不介意和Graves回家一趟。

\-------------------------------------

當Newt隨Graves一同到了家門前，由身為主人的男人先在大門前揮著魔杖將門鎖解開，咒語的等級十分高，這讓年輕的飼育家並不意外，Graves身為巫師的能力十分強大。

「進來吧。」Graves從門內望著仍在發呆的青年，忍不住有些不耐煩。

看見Graves額頭上堆起的皺褶，Newt表情突然閃過一秒的歉意，趕緊踏著腳步跟了上前。

男人一如往常回到家僅是開始四處繞著查探今天Niffler毀壞了些什麼，接著揮起魔杖將犯案現場恢復原狀，他並沒有因為今天Newt一同回家而有所改變。

「那孩子......嗯?牠有名字嗎?每天都這樣在家破壞?」Newt跟在Graves後頭看著他的動作，好奇詢問，當他看到書房內被破壞的慘劇有點忍不住的驚呼出聲，做到這樣的程度也真虧眼前的男人能夠忍受。

總算把全部房間都走過一輪，Graves領著對方回到客廳，示意讓他坐在皮質的三人座沙發上，自己則坐上了平時常與Niffler擠在一起的單人座椅，他的表情總算放鬆下來回應Newt稍早之前的提問，「牠，那隻Niffler並沒有名字，牠並不是每天都這樣調皮搗蛋，但應該能算是經常，一開始我會對牠發怒，但漸漸發現那似乎並不是那麼管用，我也習慣每天回家後先為家裡做點整理，你可以當作像是一個有潔癖的人每天回家第一件事就是掃地吧，這其實也差不多。」

「所以您......其實很寵溺牠吧。」Newt小心翼翼的說。

「寵溺?你說我?」Graves反應有點大，但很快的瞳色轉暗，發出低沉的嗓音，「如果牠是人類早就已經被我痛揍一頓了。」

「但您沒有對吧。」Newt發出了小小的笑聲。

「是的，我沒有。」Graves很遺憾的說著。

Niffler待在自己的窩內觀察這個突如其來的陌生人好一會兒，這時才緩緩推開地板上的木門溜了出來，牠走到Newt的腳邊抬起頭看看闖入領地內的男人，很快的檢視過一遍，發現男人全身上下並沒有帶著讓自己感興趣的亮晶晶小東西，覺得有點失望的晃到Graves的腳邊。

「嘿，可以不要擅自期待又擅自失望嗎?你這個小搗蛋。」Newt看到眼前動作很有戲的小傢伙忍不住喊了出來，「是說，牠身上那條項鍊是偷來的?」忽然發現Niffler脖子上掛著一條形狀有些特別的鍊子，忍不住好奇發問。

Graves看著小傢伙又往自己身上爬，無奈卻也習慣的讓牠躺臥在自己的大腿上，隨手摸了摸牠身上細軟的毛髮，搔了搔牠的肚皮，接著才與Newt對視，簡短的回應他，「那是我送給牠的。」

「什麼?您這樣卻不承認自己寵溺牠?」Newt幾乎不可置信，Graves與Niffler的互動情況已經超出他所想像的內容太多，原先他以為Graves並不是個什麼好人，但果然人不可貌相，眼前的男人根本已經過度寵溺這調皮搗蛋的小生物，而卻不自知，這可讓Newt忍不住對他的印象加分不少。

「這只是個補償。牠住在我的公寓內幾乎不可能從外頭得到任何牠想要的東西，而我也只能給牠這個。」Graves擺弄了手中的魔杖從廚房弄了兩杯黑咖啡，「加糖?加奶?」

突然的話題轉變讓Newt愣了一下，在口中碎念，「其實比起咖啡我更喜歡茶，但是您只準備了咖啡那請幫我加糖以及兩個奶油球謝謝。」

一杯熱騰騰的咖啡飛向Newt的手邊，緩緩落下一張杯墊覆蓋在馬克杯的底層，揚起咖啡濃郁的氣味，撲鼻而來的炭焙苦味讓Newt忍不住皺起眉頭，但還是拿起馬克杯禮貌性的啜飲。

Graves放下手中的咖啡杯，繼續談論關於Niffler的話題，「所以你願意給牠一個更合適的環境生存嗎？」

飼育家看著Niffler毫不顧忌的躺在男人身上，而且還把對方送的項鍊隨時戴著而不是收在口袋或窩內，光這兩點就讓他覺得Niffler自己已經決定好主人，但是Graves似乎並沒有打算繼續飼養這小傢伙，他猶豫了一下，將眼角瞥向在Graves身上玩著鈕扣的小東西，「您確定要把牠交給我？不會後悔？」

這時Graves絲毫並沒有動搖，對於禁止飼育奇獸的美洲，他必須以身作則遵守規定。

他幾乎是以絕對的肯定說出，「不後悔。」

腿上的小傢伙似乎是感覺到了什麼突然雙手抱緊Graves的上半身，小爪子幾乎已經陷入對方略薄的襯衫內，「你怎麼了?」肋骨上頭的皮膚被抓傷讓Graves無法無視這傢伙突然的反常，但卻不曉得究竟牠想要些什麼。

這親密舉動看在Newt的眼裡幾乎是要感動到落淚，這隻Niffler對Graves的感情十分濃厚，完全可以理解在這一個月多的時間內對方對牠有多照顧，但為什麼眼前這如石頭一般硬的腦袋無法理解這件事呢？

「時間有點晚了，明天你就把這孩子帶走吧，今天你可以住在客房內。」Graves起身帶路，Niffler卻還緊抱著自己不放開，所以牠幾乎是在男人的胸前被帶著移動，每一步造成的震動都讓Niffler把Graves抓得更緊一些。

「那Scamander先生，祝你有個愉快的夜晚，房間內有附設浴室你可以隨意使用。」Graves很快的退出了房間，留下Newt自己抱著皮箱躺在床上縮成一團，雖然他不是不願意收留Niffler，但眼前所見的情景是要他怎麼收下這孩子?

他不禁陷入長思中。


	10. Chapter 10

Graves在這最後的一個晚上帶著Niffler在睡前沖了個澡，水花濺濕彼此的身體，Niffler不停甩著身子，將毛髮上的水珠甩在Graves的身上，那塊海綿在那次一人一獸共浴之後幾乎成為Niffler的私用物品，Graves把小傢伙全身洗淨之後才將自己的疲憊沖洗乾淨，「最後一次了......」他在心中這樣想著。

毛巾將彼此的身軀抹去水珠後，Graves撫過胸前被Niffler的爪子不小心深陷皮膚的凹洞，「看來你也不是沒有留下些什麼，小傢伙。」

在這一晚Niffler並沒有向平時一般想拿著自己的寶物就往Graves的床舖上跳，他只是靜靜在旁邊看著那張大床，接著抬頭用烏黑水汪汪的大眼盯著Graves看，男人知道牠在想些什麼，「如果你想要一起睡的話，不可以把金幣堆上床。」

Niffler得到允許之後興奮的點著頭，牠先是抱了抱男人粗壯的小腿，臉頰上的絨毛搔得Graves有點癢，但他沒有阻止小傢伙不停蹭著他，只是溫暖笑著看著牠開心的模樣，緩緩蹲下身子將視線拉低與Niffler能夠對視，他忽然開始語重心長的對奇獸說著，「今天你見到的那一位是Newt Scamander先生，明天你將會和他一起離開這裡，我不曉得他之後會去哪，但是他是個富有愛心的飼育家，待在他的身邊你會得到比待在我這更好的照顧，記得不要調皮搗蛋，這樣你的日子會更好過一些，你還能夠和他的其他奇獸當朋友，如果我沒記錯他也有養一隻Niffler，你能夠和牠認識認識，但別搶別人的金幣小傢伙。」

Graves不曉得為什麼又開始對著Niffler自言自語，他也不曉得到底牠有沒有聽懂，「呵呵。」他冷笑了兩聲，笑自己竟然在這時才開始覺得有點感傷，笑自己竟然對著一隻動物不停交代事情，若是被魔國會的下屬們知道肯定是會被當成笑話傳開的。

在這一晚，Niffler從相處至今第一次成功爬上他的床，Graves讓他躺在自己的胸口前，Niffler整個貼緊Graves的身體，「晚安，小傢伙。」熄燈前男人對著相處了好一段時間的小動物說著。

\-------------------------------------

隔天一早，陽光從未完全遮蔽起的窗簾縫隙透了進來，金黃色的光芒分散成好幾道光束打在Graves的床舖上，清晨的曙光既溫暖又刺眼，Graves雙眼緩緩睜開，如往常一般掀開了被子，坐在床邊稍微歇息一會他才走進浴室盥洗。

「Niffler，這傢伙一直想一起睡，卻在一大早溜去哪裡?」他邊將水花潑在臉龐上邊想著，當純白的毛巾擦拭過臉龐，總算清醒了八成，他在家中四處尋找那漆黑的小傢伙，先是看了看書房，再來是廚房，客廳也沒有小傢伙的蹤影，掀開他的金幣小窩裡頭的金幣似乎都保管在牠身上，但是，小傢伙上哪去了?

「Hey，你在哪?」Graves四處尋找Niffler卻依然找不到。

Newt聽見Graves的聲音以後被從夢中吵醒，他坐起身抓了抓有點翹起的金棕髮絲，接著從門內探頭出來一臉還沒睡醒的模樣喊著，「Graves先生?發生什麼事了嗎?」

原先仍在四處走動的Graves這時注意到Newt，這個奇獸飼育家也許能協助他尋找這小傢伙，他一步步踩著階梯上樓，聲音雖然平靜但內心有些焦躁的說，「Niffler，那個小傢伙昨晚本來睡在我房間，今天卻怎樣也找不到?你有看到牠嗎?」

Newt思考了一下，房內因為Graves有施法所以應該Niffler沒辦法去到外頭，若找遍各個地方都找不到牠，那唯一有可能的地方就是他的箱子，「給我三分鐘，Graves先生。」

關上門後的Newt將自己快速的打理好，走進箱子裡頭的世界，果不其然與平常有些不大相同，他的孩子們似乎都在稀奇打量新來的奇獸，尤其是Newt箱子內最調皮搗蛋的傢伙，Niffler，不斷伸手想要從對方脖子上偷走那條項鍊，兩隻Niffler對峙了好久。

「你到底是......怎麼會跑進來這裡?Graves先生正在找你，小搗蛋。」Newt一眼就認出哪一隻是他的Niffler哪一隻是Graves的。

當他總算當完調解委員讓兩隻Niffler分開以後，他偷偷掩著笑意走出箱子外。

「Graves先生，你該過來看看。」他對著站在門外等待他的男人說著。

Graves看著Newt鑽進箱子內的動作十分熟練，他有些無奈的嘆了口氣，若不是因為Niffler那傢伙已經擅自跑進去他大概這輩子也沒機會走進去查探究竟，該說，託那小傢伙的福氣?

爬下樓梯的Graves看著Newt將那堆滿雜物的小屋房門推開，裡頭擁有的龐大世界讓這位見識過各種魔法道具的首席正氣師也感到讚嘆，他好奇的四處看著各式各樣的奇獸居住在不同的區塊，每一隻奇獸共同的特點就是，他們感覺上過得非常快樂，Newt將牠們照顧得很好，Graves再次在心中讚揚這位飼育家。

當他還在認真觀看這皮箱內的世界，突然腿邊傳來熟悉的觸感，牠的Niffler走到他的腳邊嗚嗚發出聲音，像是在和Graves討安慰一般抱著他的腿。

「牠剛剛和我的Niffler在對峙，我家的小搗蛋想要搶牠的項鍊。」Newt看見Graves表情有些疑惑在一旁向他解釋。

「這裡面的運作方式有點類似自然界?」Graves蹲下身摸摸像在啜泣的小傢伙，邊詢問一進到箱子內眼神變得十分帶有光輝的男子。

「您猜想的沒錯，基本上它的運作方式已經自成一個生物鏈關係，除了一些較為特殊的奇獸需要我每天根據牠們的不同飲食習慣來餵食，其他牠們會自己找到自己適合的食物，進行自然狩獵，牠們住在這裡也幾乎都有些不成文的領地關係，彼此之間較不會去互相打擾，許久下來維持的平衡幾乎沒被打破過。」Newt向Graves稍微解釋了一番。

Graves僅是點頭表示明白，四處打量著這獨立出的皮箱世界，Niffler隨著他的移動而緊緊跟隨在後，也許是因為剛剛寶物差點被搶的驚魂未定，他幾乎是警戒性的不停回頭確認有沒有遭到跟蹤，所幸看見Newt將他調皮的Niffler抱在胸前，牠才放下戒心四處亂逛。

「你這個小搗蛋，不要亂拿別人的東西知道嗎?」Newt惡狠狠的把剛剛不乖的壞孩子訓了一頓，Niffler烏黑的大眼水汪汪望著他，「每次都只會這樣裝可憐。」撫著額頭的手抹去滿臉的無奈，雖然這孩子總是調皮搗蛋，但還是他最愛的孩子，他只是訓了訓又把牠放回牠自己的金幣窩內。

「待在裡面乖乖的不要亂跑，否則你的屁股就自重一點了。」Newt警告著偷偷摸摸又想要溜出來的Niffler。

Graves大略上對這第一次所見的皮箱世界看得十分滿意以及意猶未盡，走回Newt的身邊時刻意掩下自己面容上的興奮，沉穩的對著飼育家說，「你所在做的事情，是條艱辛的道路。」他的右手輕輕搭上Newt的肩膀，像是認可一般的短暫接觸，「我覺得我能夠將Niffler交給你這樣的人。」成熟的男性壓抑著內心複雜的情緒，勾起了淺淺的微笑。

「謝謝您，Graves先生，但是您真的不再考慮一下，這孩子就我的觀察十分的依賴您。」Newt看著躲在Graves腳邊的小傢伙探著頭與他對望。

「沒事的，他需要更好的環境而不是天天被鎖在我的公寓。」Graves持續堅持著他的理念。

他把腳邊的Niffler緩緩抱了起來，在胸前稍微用力的擁抱了一下，「是時候該說再見了，小傢伙。」他落下一個吻在Niffler的側臉頰，「別擺出那種表情。」Graves無奈的蹙起眉看著一臉憂慮的孩子，果斷地將牠遞出去給面前的青年。

Newt伸出了雙手接納了漆黑溫暖的小傢伙，卻發現被抱在懷裡的小傢伙已經發出嗚嗚的哭泣聲，毛絨絨的身子一顫一顫起伏著，Newt能夠理解和自己親愛的奇獸說分離的感受，他暗自覺得心中一酸，只是將懷中的孩子抱得更緊，輕柔的撫過牠的身子安撫小傢伙的情緒。

「沒事的，小傢伙，沒事的。」Newt特地放低聲音哄著懷中的Niffler，不料突然黑色小毛球一個掙扎從Newt手中的縫隙溜到地面，筆直的朝著Graves的腿衝過去，紮實抱住的觸感幾乎讓Niffler在同一個瞬間哀嚎出聲，這是Graves第一次聽見牠發出這樣的聲音。

Niffler邊哭泣邊把自己收在身上的寶物一樣一樣掏了出來，堆在Graves的腳邊，將他的兩隻腳背給全部掩蓋住，直到所有的寶物都已經拿完甚至還能發現一些牠從Graves辦公室或衣物上偷來的小物件在裡頭，牠抬起頭不停的盯著男人的雙眼，一刻都不願離開。

Newt向Graves解釋，「牠正在要求你留下牠，連最重要的寶物都願意全部給你，我沒碰過這種狀況，但我猜，對牠來說你比這些寶物更加珍貴。」

Graves什麼也沒說出口，只是與身下的小傢伙四目相交，這陣子以來的各種回憶竟在此時此刻迴盪在腦海中，但他牙一咬，忍不住別過頭，閉上了雙眼，「抱歉，但Scamander拜託你將他帶走吧。」

Newt滿腦子都在想，Graves究竟有多固執，Niffler的決心都如此明白了，他仍堅持要牠離開，要如何才能讓Graves將這孩子收養下來呢?Newt忍不住在心中默默盤算著。

他沒辦法收下這孩子，因為牠早有自己認可的對象，強行的分開這孩子絕對不會快樂。

當Newt還在思考要如何說服Graves，Niffler自己拿下了脖子上Graves幫牠戴上的項鍊，牠以右爪抓著項鍊，顫抖的小手緩緩將手中發亮的物件遞到Graves的面前。

「那是您送牠的物品，牠最珍貴的一項寶物，通常Niffler的習性不會讓牠們將發亮的物品配戴在身上，因為是您送牠的，所以對牠來說大概是非常特別的禮物，現在牠將這項物品遞出來，那是牠最後的希望了，您不懂嗎?牠有多愛您?」Newt的唇齒幾乎是顫動著，越說越激動。

原先別過頭的Graves緩緩睜開雙眼，將視線再度看向那仍全身難過顫抖的小傢伙，「把那個收回去，那是我送給你的東西，你不能還給我。」

Niffler震了一下身子，稍微搖動著牠的小腦袋，表示自己的決意有多堅定。

「你真的那麼想要繼續留在我身邊?」Graves嚴肅的問。

小傢伙像是聽得懂一般緩緩點著頭。

「就算你只能待在那間小公寓?」Graves繼續問。

小傢伙仍然堅定的看著他的眼睛，眨了眨又再次點了頭。

Graves忍不住長嘆一口氣，「抱歉Scamander先生，看來，您這次來美洲的主要目的要無功而返了。」

Newt的眉毛輕微揚起，嘴上勾起了笑容，「您的意思是？」

Graves蹲下身子接過Niffler手中的項鍊，重新幫牠繫上脖子，「沒錯。」他緩緩說出，無奈的蹙起眉頭對著Newt說，「我決定繼續飼養牠。」

Niffler聽到Graves親口說出之後再次發出了一聲叫聲，跳上了對方的胸口，緊緊的貼著男人不停的蹭著他，Newt也忍不住衝向兩人快速的在Graves以及Niffler的身上抱了一下。

勾起笑意的臉龐既溫暖又真誠，站在旁邊看著Graves以及Niffler親密的擁抱著。

\----------------------------------------------------

Graves單手托著Niffler的屁股將他抱在胸懷，正準備跟著Newt回到皮箱外的世界。

前腳正要踏上樓梯腳邊出現了另一隻Niffler，漆黑的絨毛黑得發亮，相較於自己捧在胸前的Niffler似乎體型較大一些，是Newt的Niffler，那雙黑曜般的眼眸看著Graves的離開。

原先因為重要的項鍊差點被搶，Graves的Niffler非常懼怕牠，但這時小傢伙從口袋內摸了一枚金幣由上而下拋到對方的手中，Newt的Niffler雙手抓著發亮的金幣，哼哼了兩聲，接著自己也將牠從外頭摸來的戒指送給Graves的Niffler，兩隻小傢伙忽然之間總算不顧前嫌互相對彼此叫了幾聲，像是在交流一般。

「看來你交到朋友了?」Graves的聲音從上頭傳來，小傢伙開心的蹭了蹭他的胸口，十分的滿足。

「和你的朋友說再見我們得回家了。」

Niffler彼此間又發出了幾個不明意義的聲音，像是達到共識一般，Graves看著Newt的小搗蛋快速的從面前溜掉，才緩緩爬出了箱子。

\---------------------------------------

「Picquery主席那邊您要如何處理呢?美洲明文禁止飼育奇獸對吧?」Newt提起皮箱站在船隻旁最後問了Graves這最為難解的問題。

Graves蹙起眉，伸出他充滿骨感的食指輕輕的在Newt的唇瓣上點了一下，逗得飼育家有些害臊不曉得這男人想要做什麼，雙頰羞紅的Newt瞪大雙眼等著對方解釋。

「若被問起我會說Niffler已經交給你，但我想Picquery主席應該也不會主動詢問我這問題，總之在法令改變之前還請你幫忙保守秘密，Scamander先生。」

「喊我Newt就好。」Newt主動伸出自己的右手和眼前美洲的首席正氣師交握。

「Newt…...下次有機會仍歡迎你來美洲，帶你家的小搗蛋來見見牠吧。」

Newt靦腆的笑了一下，「當然，我們很期待再次見到"Shiny”」

「我想牠也會期待見到你們的。」Graves將Newt送上船後，獨自勾起了笑意，他幫他的Niffler取了名字，意味著認同牠成為家中的一份子。


End file.
